


Stay With Me

by lizleminem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizleminem/pseuds/lizleminem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Malia walks into Allison’s room, the smell of pain and general distress hit her hard. Allison is little more than a lump under her blankets, and Malia crosses the room quietly, sitting down gently on the edge of the bed. </p>
<p>“Allison,” she asks. “Are you awake?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Set in some nebulous time in the future, in a universe where Allison is alive.

When Malia walks into Allison’s room, the smell of pain and general distress hit her hard. Allison is little more than a lump under her blankets, and Malia crosses the room quietly, sitting down gently on the edge of the bed. 

“Allison,” she asks. “Are you awake?” 

Allison peeks her head out of the blankets and tries to smile, but it comes out more like a grimace, completely different from her usual radiant smile. Malia moves so that she’s farther up the bed, closer to Allison’s head, and presses her fingers to Allison’s cheek. Derek and Scott had worked together to teach her how to draw out people’s pain just the other day but she hadn’t had a real chance to practice it since. 

When she was first turned back human, she hadn’t understood when Scott and Derek would do that for people. She hadn’t understood why they would put themselves in pain to help someone else. She’d thought that if people were weak or in pain that was their own fault, and her main concern was making sure she was okay. But the longer she stayed human, the more she understood compassion. She knew now that caring about other people was important because while as a coyote she needed to look after herself first to survive, as a human she needed to have friends to depend on in order to survive. 

So, she focuses hard on her desire to pull out Allison’s pain and feels pride rush through her when her veins turn into black lines and Allison sighs in relief. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Allison says. She sounds sleepy, and she presses against Malia’s hand in a way that goes against her words. 

“It’s okay,” Malia says. “I don’t mind. What all hurts?” 

“Mostly my head, but I’m achy all over honestly.” 

Malia nods, letting more of the pain leave Allison and creep up her arm instead. She knows she’ll need to stop soon. Derek and Scott said taking too much can be dangerous, but she wants to help as long as she can. 

“Get under the blankets with me,” Allison says. “Please. It’ll make me feel better.” 

Malia tries and fails not to smile at that and then takes her hand away so she can pull the blankets back and crawl under them. Once she’s situated she feels around for Allison’s hand and tangles their fingers together. Allison leans her head on Malia’s shoulder and Malia says, “Go back to sleep for a while.” 

“Don’t leave, okay?” Allison says. 

“Of course not,” Malia says, pressing a kiss to the top of Allison’s head, and closing her eyes. She figures if Allison’s going to sleep she might as well get some sleep too. 

***

When she wakes up a couple of hours later, Allison is just beginning to stir as well.

“Hey,” Allison croaks out, looking over at Malia. She’s warm with fever, but she leans in and kisses Malia anyway since Malia can’t get sick. 

Malia kisses her back eagerly, but pulls away before too long to say, “How are you feeling?” 

“A little better, but still sick,” Allison says. 

“Okay,” Malia says. “How about you go take a shower and I’ll make you some soup.” 

“Why don’t you shower with me?” Allison asks. 

“Because you need to worry about getting better, not about getting off,” Malia says, laughing softly and pressing another kiss to Allison’s lips. “Get better and then I promise we can have mind blowing shower sex.” 

“I’m holding you to that,” Allison says, pulling away from Malia to roll out of bed. She grabs a clean pair of underwear and an oversized tshirt out of her drawers and then heads for her bathroom. Malia waits until she hears the water turn on and then she stands up, walking toward the kitchen. 

It doesn’t take her long to find a can of chicken noodle soup, and she heats it up on the stovetop before pouring it out into a bowl and digging around in the fridge to look for some juice. She finds a carton of orange juice and pours some of it into a glass and then she carries it all into the living room. 

She settles on the couch, flipping through the channels on the tv until she finds a show she likes and waits for Allison to get out of the shower. When she hears the water shut off, she calls out to Allison saying, “I’m in the living room,” so she’ll know where to find her. 

It takes a few minutes but pretty soon Allison is joining her in the living room. She’s dressed in just the tshirt and her underwear with a towel twisted around her hair to dry it, and she sits down on the couch beside Malia, close enough that their knees are knocking together. 

“Eat up,” Malia says, gesturing toward the soup, and Allison leans forward to grab it. 

When she takes a bite she hums happily and says, “This is delicious.” 

Malia tries to hold back her smile and knocks her elbow gently against Allison’s side. “Good.” 

They sit there for awhile, watching a show about wedding dresses that Kira had gotten them both hooked on, while Allison eats her soup. And when she’s done, she says, “You didn’t eat anything aren’t you hungry?” 

“I ate right before I came over here,” Malia explains. 

“Ah, okay.” 

“Are you feeling any better,” Malia asks. 

“A little. I definitely think the soup and the shower made me feel better, but you know what I think will help even more?” Allison asks. 

“What?” 

“A kiss.” 

Malia rolls her eyes, but she turns toward Allison and leans in, kissing her roughly. Allison hums happily against her mouth and kisses her back. She tangles her fingers in Malia’s hair and tugs her closer, and Malia crawls into her lap, straddling her waist and kissing her more deeply. Allison makes another happy noise and smiles into the kiss and Malia pulls away to breathe. 

“Stay the night?” Allison asks. 

“Yeah.” 

“If I wake up feeling better just know I’m holding you to that shower sex promise.” 

Malia rolls her eyes, but she gets to her feet and grabs onto Allison’s hand, tugging her back toward her bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://laurahaie.tumblr.com)


End file.
